Dioses
by furide
Summary: un par de dioses que deciden dejar su decendencia en la tierra...y apuestan un stripper a ver quien conquista a kagome
1. la creación

Dioses Capitulo 1 la creación

Hace mucho tiempo, al principio de todo, existían 4 dioses:  
Dios inu yasha, dios sesshoumaru, dios kouga y diosa sango

Dios inu yasha dominaba el fuego, dios sesshoumaru la luz y el frió, dios kouga los vientos Y diosa sango la naturaleza

Diosa sango se sentía triste por permanecer en una oscuridad infinita, y al ver esto los demás dioses acordaron crear el universo para diosa sango

Dios sesshoumaru creo las estrellas, dios inu yasha los planetas y dios kouga los cometas

Pero faltaba algo, un lugar donde diosa sango pudiera ver crecer sus plantas... (¬¬u)

Kouga: para eso necesitamos un sol, los seres mortales no pueden vivir sin calor

Inu¡yo seré el sol!

Sessh: creo que yo soy el indicado para ser el sol

Inu: . pero yo soy mas fuerte

Sessh: òó ¡te reto!

Kouga: --U

Dios sesshoumaru y dios inu yasha comenzaron a reñir, a pesar de ser hermanos esto ocurría con mucha frecuencia

Kouga: yo propongo que sea dios inu yasha, el domina el fuego y brindara mas calor

Dios sesshoumaru no dijo mas, ya que era cierto y no podía negarlo

Inu: ;P

Sessh: rayos... ¡entonces yo seré la luna! y seré tan hermosa y venerada como el sol

Y así quedaron, dios kouga le enseño su nuevo regalo a diosa sango, que al saber que dios inu yasha y dios sesshoumaru se sacrificaron para crear la luna y el sol "prometió" cuidar del planeta en agradecimiento

Así pasaron los días, años, siglos, milenios...

Dios kouga y diosa sango se encargaron de crear distintas especies Dinosaurios, insectos, plantas...

Pero el sueño les fue ganando y cayeron finalmente

Al dormirse dios kouga se perdió el control de los cometas y uno de ellos se estrello contra la tierra acabando con todo en ella... (o)

Tiempo después se rehizo la tierra por si sola y se crearon nuevas especies, así nació el hombre

Cuando la sociedad humana creció, y la luna y el sol estaban aburridos empezaron a discutir

Sessh: ya tenemos mil millones de años (¬¬ y me faltaron)  
¿No crees que deberíamos dejar descendencia?

Inu: tienes razón, pero con quien

-imagen diosa sango-

Inu/sessh: O/O ¡noooooooooo!

Inu¿recuerdas cuando dios kouga se quedo dormido?

Sessh: T-T como olvidarlo, esos cometas me dejaron muchos chipotes

Inu¿y también recuerdas a esa nueva especie?

Sessh¿si?

Inu¿no te paréese buena opción?

Sessh: paréese tentador

Quedaron de acuerdo y con todas sus fuerzas crearon suplentes, sin embargo, después de un lapso de tiempo de un año tendrían que regresar y no podrían volverlo a hacer hasta dentro de un milenio mas, era ahora o mil años después

Bajaron del cielo como esferas de luz (que algunos confundieron con ovnis y otros como premención divina) a buscar alguna bella doncella

Continuara...

¡pero estoy bien loca! no he terminado mi otro fic y ago otro, pero este lo escribi en mi escuela, no se si sea como donde estas tu pero hare lo posible por que les guste, Sugerencias, intentos de asesinato, conspiraciones a lo único que no acepto son virus

Arigato, sayonara y... ¡otakus por siempre!  
(nnU CONEXION MANGA, NO ME DEMANTES, POR FAVOR) 


	2. kagome

Dioses Capitulo 2 kagome

Por fin habían logrado bajar del cielo, había sido un trabajo duro Pasar la capa de ozono, el humo, luchar contra las aves de carroña que trataban de Comerlos...pero llegaron a la tierra

Sessh¿que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

Inu: no lo se, ven, vamos por aquí

Sessh: ¬¬ desde cuando me das ordenes¡vamos por allá!

Inu: . que nos vallamos por acá

Sessh¡por allá!

Inu¡por acá!

Sessh¡por allá!

Inu/sessh¡este bien, piérdete!

Sessh: ¬¬ ni siquiera vas a poder encontrar una bella mujer por ese lugar

Inu: ¬¬ ¿quieres apostar?

Sessh: esta bien, si yo gano tendrás que casarte con quien yo quiera (XD Cúa)

Inu: y si yo gano... ¡juntaremos a las mujeres de tres aldeas completas y TU tendrás que Hacerles striptis!

Sessh:...

Inu¿aceptas o no?

Sessh: ¬¬ de acuerdo, pero ya veras cuando YO gane

Inu:P sigue soñando

Sessh: en sus marcas...listos... mira¡dulces!

Inu¡donde! .

Sessh¡fuera!

inu: . jijo de su pinfloy¡ya me tomo la delantera!

------------------------30 min. Después.

Sessh: . eso me pasa por hacer trampa, me he perdido en un bosque que apesta a mortal

Mortal 1¡mire compañeros! una dama...

Sessh: ¬¬ como que una dama

M 2¡comandante! es muy lindo ¬ ¿puedo quedármelo?

M 1: este bien, es tuyo, pero recuerda que tienes que alimentarlo y bañarlo

M 2: si comandante, prometo cuidarlo muy bien, -silbido- nn ven bonito

Sessh: . ¡yo no soy ninguna de sus patéticas mascotas mortales!

M 3: mira -lanza una pelota- ¡ve por ella bonito!

Sessh: ¬¬u esperan que valla por eso

M 4¡mire comandante! paréese traer unas ropas muy finas

Sessh: . esto, es lo mas humilde que encontré, es una yukata de plumas de ángel

M 1,3 y 4¡quitémosle sus pertenencias!

M 2: T-T no, mi mascota

Lo atacan-

Sessh¡tontos mortales! que no saben que yo soy dios luna

Siguen atacando-

Sessh: esta bien, no aguantare más sus estupideces¡espada de hielo!

M 2: q...que les has hecho

Sessh: feh, solo los he congelado, no te preocupes se descongelaran con el tiempo...espero ...¡ve y constrúyeme un templo! si no quieres que te haga lo mismo

M 2: s...si -uye-

Sessh: tontos...-guarda su espada-

-ve el cielo- ¿en verdad podré encontrar lo que busco en un lugar como este?

Sale una sombra de entre los matorrales, una dama de piel bronceada y pelo largo y negro Como el carbón

Sessh (pensando): hora de actuar

Sessh: dama de kimono blanco y fino¿que buscas?

Kagome: - no me salgas con que es lo que busco¡mírate nada mas, tu yukata esta hecha Pedasos -lo toma e la mano y empieza a arrastrarlo-

Sessh: .. Que... oye¡no me arrastres! que no sabes que yo soy dios...

Kagome: òó me viene valiendo gorro que seas dios de las fresas, tu vienes con migo, eres El segundo hombre maniático que debo salvar hoy

Sessh: segundo ? -ve a su izquierda- ¡inu yasha! inútil, que haces aquí

Inu: ¬¬ me caí en un poso, cuando iba a salir esta mujer me empezó a regañar y me arrastro Con ella

Sessh: se acabo mi paciencia¡patética humana suéltame!

Inu¡cállate, así siempre te vas a quedar solteron

Sessh: pero quiero irme

Inu: mira, rehagamos la apuesta, ha ver quien logra conquistar a esta humana

Sessh: pero no aumenta el riesgo

Inu: mira, dupliquemos el castigo, si ninguno de los dos logra conquistarla los dos hacemos Striptis ante diez aldeas completas

Sessh: XDD prepárate a perder

-llegan a una aldea-

Inu: feh¡aprende del maestro!

-se dirige a kagome pero antes...-

X: kagome, mira, te traje unas flores

Kagome: nn Arigato -lo golpea en la nariz- òó largare

Inu: gulp...

Sessh: ho, ho

Continuara...

¬¬ Si, lo se, ya pueden noquearme, pero es que ya estoy acostumbada al tipo de narración De donde estas tu, y me es difícil acostumbrarme a otra, si, los chistes son malísimos, si, No ay romance, y si, esta de la patada, T-T pero prometo mejorar, el inicio siempre es Difícil, tenia que publicar YA otro capitulo o si no seria una línea infinita de votos de Sessh o inu, todavía tomare en cuenta los votos de aquí al tercer capitulo, a demás tengo Que hacerles otra pregunta ¿quieren que Rin se quede con sessh? (en caso de que sea inu/ Kago) por que alguien me dijo que no la pusiera, y otra que si ¿que puedo hacer, pido Sugerencias para la historia T-T plis, es que ya tenia yo planeada la historia, pero sus Reviews me cambiaron mucho la trama

Arigato a hitoki-chan (para serte honesta a mi también me encanta esa pareja), K-gome, Bunny Saito (nn Arigato por tu review en una navidad con fluffy), Kagome-Cool, kattycap, Pau (gracias por el beso), KagRin Adriana (¡Arigato por tu ayuda con mi setting, y por tu Review en donde estas tu!), karely (--U creo que tienes razón)  
Eso es todo, me despido y T-T no me dejen de leer que juro hacerlo mas romántico (uu hoy Se me seco el cerebro, pero lo rehidratare

Intentos de asesinato a mi cada día más patética e inútil persona a: lo único que no acepto son virus

Arigato, sayonara y... ¡otakus por siempre!  
(nnU CONEXION MANGA, NO ME DEMANTES, POR FAVOR) 


	3. culpabilidad

Dioses Capitulo 3 culpabilidad

Entro a la cabaña¿por que no podía dejar de sentir ese vació?

Houyou: kagome-chan?

Houyou-kun siempre ha sido mi amigo, debo admitir que en un principio solía maltratarlo mucho, pero es mi amigo¿quien lo diría? yo, alma dura tengo amigos...

Houyou: por que los tratas tan mal...

Kagome: a quien...

Houyou: a tus pretendientes...

kagome:...por que soy incapaz de amar, mi alma esta hecha para enfrentar agua, mar y cielo en soledad...estoy destinada...a que nunca nadie me ame en verdad

Houyou: por que eres tan dura con tigo misma

Kagome: por que...así es la vida, debo dejar atrás sueños y esperanzas si deseo sobrevivir en un mundo tan severo como este...

Houyou¿me dirás que paso ese día?

Kagome: -volteando a verlo- ¿en verdad quieres saber?

Houyou: si...

-  
FLASH BACK Corría yo en ese prado...demostrando mi inocencia e ingenuidad a un cielo que paso de azul a escarlata...

Kagome-niña-: mama, mama¡mira! aquí ay muchos colores

Eran las luces que las espadas emanaban y que luego eran cubridas por sangre,  
Por un momento, una de esas nuevas armas traídas de occidente con su estruendo ensordeció mis oídos rápidamente, sentía un gran dolor, y como buena niña ingenua de ese entonces...llore desconsoladamente Atine a ver una ultima vez a mi madre...que corría rápidamente a mi mientras yo recuperaba mi capacidad de oír poco a poco Pero de nuevo fui ensordecida y segada por la guerra, y cuando volvía asomar mis ojitos vi a mi madre caer...como si ese momento pasara lentamente vi sus labios moverse y caer sin alma su cuerpo No pude descifrar si no hasta mucho después sus ultimas palabras TE AMO -  
FIN FLASH BACK Kagome: por eso no puedo...por que lo que me ame y yo corresponda seguramente se ira...

Houyou: pero...

Kagome: no digas más houyou-kun, sabes muy bien que soy muy vigilada por lo que vi aquel día...

----------------------------------mientras tanto (XDD ratman!)

Sessh¿que es eso?

Inu: nubes...

Sessh¿y eso?

Inu: el rió...

Sessh: y...

Inu: . o bueno¡ya cállate!

Sessh: X sabes que después de que fui golpeado despiadadamente por culpa de dios kouga no supe más

Inu: . pero el cielo aquí siempre a existido, lo que pasa es que te venia valiendo este planeta

Sessh: XP

Aldeano: Ho por dios, una plaga

Aldeana: las cosechas

Inu: cállense

Sessh: acabemos con esa entupida plaga para poder tener un solo momento de paz

Inu¿que vas a hacer? iluminar a las ratas para que se queden ciegas

Sessh: . tu mira

Dios sesshoumaru que domina el frió, mueve sus manos de una forma suave escribiendo en el aire algún kanji extraño, todo se torna blanco, se siente el frió, se ve el agua congelarse y la humedad de el aliento de los hombres salir de sus bocas como un pequeño vapor...desenvaina su katana...

Sessh: -con eco- mamori no Hyogen! (En mi pequeño mundo vendría siendo: guardián de hielo)

Las ratas se detienen, siguen teniendo la misma apariencia, pero no se mueven, finalmente algunos de los aldeanos juntan su valor y tocan a las ratas, que con un solo contacto, se rompen como el delicado cristal

Sessh: -guardando su katana- feh, entupidas pestes, inu yasha, ya puedes reconocer tu derrota

Inu: ya quisieras, pude haberlas vuelto cenizas con un solo movimiento

Sessh: si, y dejar el pueblo oliendo a rata quemada y muerta

Inu:

Kagome sale de su cabaña, con una mirada fría y perdida, pareciera que estuviera en un letargo, del que no pudiera despertar y que le causaba mucho dolor

Sessh: . ¿que le pasa a la humana?

Inu: no lo se, pero si se que voy a hacer

Dios inu yasha que domina el fuego, crea una esfera de luz similar al sol, con una grandeza digna de alabarse y belleza indomable, que ilumina las pequeñas esquinas de la aldea humana y que no se rinde ni ante el viento

Inu: vamos, sabes que no puedo ver el pasado sin tu ayuda

Sessh: ahora si me exiges...pues ya que

Todo guardo una gran calma, el viento dejo de susurrar, las aves dejaron de cantar, el agua guardo silencio y el hombre por un instante dejo de preguntar Se creo una pequeña esfera similar al cristal, se sintió un escalofrió que llego a sentir gran parte del territorio en el que se encontraban, contrastando la iluminación del pequeño sol de dios inu yasha se fundieron en una sola creando un equilibrio entre estos dos...

Inu/sessh: naze?

La ahora pequeña pantalla dorada mostró el pasado abrumador de la doncella de corazón frió y vació...-flash back anterior-

Inu: era época de guerras

Sessh: mirando a inu yasha- ¿que tan abandonado hemos dejado este lugar?

Dios inu yasha y dios sesshoumaru dieron paso a su lado humano y dejaron a un lado el ser dioses... se sentían culpables

Kagome sin prestarles atención siguió su camino al bosque, ambos dioses junto con el sentimiento que los destruía por dentro...decidieron seguirla...

Continuara...

Bueno...esto me salio un poco mas decente, creo que ya me decidí por que tipo de lectura pondré XDDD ahora si, ya se cual será el final, mientras tenga eso claro la historia estará bien, y no incluirá a ninguno de los protagonistas ¿como puede ser eso? XD solo yo lo se, me alegro de que les aya gustado, pero sigo teniendo graves problemas con mi rarísimo sentido del humor XD y eso que ya se me bajo lo sarcástica,ç

agradesimientos:  
KagRin Adriana (me cachastes... soy completamente incapas de escribir mas de 3 hojas...pero are el intento...me tardare mas pero lo intentare T-T)  
samantha (te escribire...na mas dejame volver a estirar a mi cerebro)  
karely (-con dos boletos en la mano- no lo se...Tu que piensas espectral? (spectral...no lo se) dejame pensarlo...si, esta bien tienes poletos de cero fila (XD vas a estar en el esenario) y para quienes se lo pregunten estos dos dioses si van a hacer el striptis, na mas aguanten

Kayna-chan (oki doki, XDD no me mates ¡no he visto el final de inu yasha¡ni he conosido a fluffy! T-T ten piedad, soy muy joven para morir)

goldenmoonlight13 (bueno...pues tengo 2 buenas razones para no poner a kagura 1 ya tenemos ganadora para quedarse con inu y 2...T-T no se escribir a ese personaje, snif.  
pero escribire uno sessh/kagura...XD no creo poder escribirlo pero lo intentare...¡arigato por tu apoyo! p.d. nn mandale un saludo de mi parte a tus alter...

coolis17 (o, tanks...tic, tac tic tac...¿en serio?)

hitoki-chan ( pues yo no planeaba ponerle tanga...ni nada XDDD, pero si quieres que se lo ponga...podemos arreglar eso ¿por que no tienes vacasiones¡que ser tan vil te hiso eso!)

Bunny Saito ( snif...muy tarde, yo queria que fuera esa pareja, pero la mayoria gano..snif...espero que sea cierto eso de que aparecera cuando menos me lo espere...¡o si no morire!)

lamento si no respondi algunos reviews, pero me cortaron el telefono, se saturo mi meil y..¡finito!

;-; asi es la vida y e aqui a los resultados de los votos...tambores por favor y el ganador es...es...¡oigan! este es el recibo de el telefono . denme los resultados -le pasan un sobre- es...kag/...inu y sessh/...rin lamento no poder complaser a todos, pero escribire una historia sessh7kagura y sessh7kago (de esta ya escribi el primer capitulo, se llama "que dificil es" y todo comiensa con un deseo que kagome le pide a una pluma, pero no lo publicare...aun XD antes devo terminar alguna de mis dos historias¡sean fuertes!

arigato, sayonara y...¡otakus por siempre! 


	4. rin

Dioses Capitulo 4 Rin

Rin¡es detestable mi vida! tengo que cargar día y noche sacos de arroz.  
Extraño a mi papa y a mi mama, desde que murieron los aldeanos se aprovechan, no tengo Otra opción mas que la de trabajar . pero esperen a que termine mis estudios de kung fu

-sollozo-

Rin: . ¿que es eso?

-sollozo, sollozo-

Rin¿quien llora?

Kagome: -sollozo-

Rin¿quien eres?

Kagome: nadie...

Rin: esta bien nadie¿por que lloras?

Inu: humana...

Rin: -preparando puño- ¿con que estos dos te hicieron llorar! òó ahorita van a ver

-golpes, patada, patada, gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho, golpe, patada...-

Kagome¡detente!

-todos se quedan quietos-

-toma una joya que estaba en el cinturón de sessh-

Kagome¿que es esto?

Sessh: OO ten cuidado con eso, es la perla de shikon

Kagome: na, esta muy fea -la avienta al lago-

Sessh: . ¡noooooooooooo!

Kagome: sigue

Rin: n.n claro

-golpes, patada, patada, gancho izquierdo, gancho derecho, golpe, patada...-

-----------------------------

Rin: uu perdónenme, no fue mi intención

inu: ¬¬

sessh: ¬¬

kagome: ¬¬ llorones

Inu/sessh¡no somos llorones!

Sessh: -mientras le ponen un vendaje- inu yasha, sabes una cosa, últimamente e escuchado Muchos rumores

Inu¿de que?

Sessh: he oído que una tal furide anda vendiendo boletos para TU striptis

Inu: MI, TU striptis

Inu/sessh¡pero nada mas y la agarramos!

-  
Furide: -frente a su compu- ¡achu! snif...n.n alguien debe estar ablando bien de mi -----------------

Kagome: dime Rin, de donde vienes

Rin: soy del pueblo vecino

Kagome: pero esta muy lejos¿que te trae por aquí?

Rin: -sorbiendo un poco de te- traigo sacos de arroz, pero ya me acostumbre, recorro el Camino de ida y regreso todos los días

Kagome: Oo

Sessh: vamos, no es nada sorprendente, esa cantidad de territorio es fácil de recorrer

kagome: ¬¬ lO dices por que eres un "dios", cosa que por cierto aun no han logrado Probarme Inu¡como demonios quieres que te lo probemos!

Sessh: mmmm... ¿podrían acompañarme?

Dios sesshoumaru lleva a las dos damas a fuera, donde ya la noche prospera ¿Que tendrá planeado?

Sessh: yo cree las estrellas, hechas a base de luz y lagrimas, obtuve las más bellas Flores

Al rededor de dios sesshoumaru, se crean estrellas, que pronto se expanden y rodean toda La aldea.  
Rin miro con asombro a sesshoumaru, que maniobraba sus creaciones, con su mirada firme y Fría Se ruborizo ligeramente...se veía...apuesto

-------------------------al otro día

Inu: oye tu, humana ¿no planeas volver a tu casa?

Rin: para nada, nn creo que me quedare a vivir aquí

Sessh: -golpeándose con su mano el rostro- rayos...

Continuara...

Siento escribir tan poquito, pero he estado un poco apurada, con eso de que mi otro fic Ya se va a acabar tengo que dedicarme mucho a el...:P lo siento Pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo serán mínimo 5 paginas

Reviews:

KagRin Adriana: Oo muy bien¡quien eres y que has hecho con KagRin . seguramente eres naraku por ser tan cruel ¿dos semanas¡que mala, ademas¿me regañas a mi¡yo soy la que desespera por que no actualisas!

karely: bueno¿que te parese si te sentamos en una silla y ellos que te lo agan en frentito?

hitoki-chan: T-T que dura es la vida, yo igual, pero no se cumplira tu deseo, XDD no pienso ponerle nada y cuando es nada es, NADA, cueros

goldenmoonlight13: bueno pues...ya lo intente nn ojala lo leeas se llama adios amor y ya lo publique en fan fictino¿y que les hisiste a tus alter para que uyeran de ese modo?

la miko de hielo ahome¡por fin! logre actualisar XDD na mas si me tardo no vengas a intentar congelarme

Edward Elric: Oo ho valla, un hombre XD es bueno resibir un reviw de un hombre, me alegra que te guste

Bunny Saito: vamos, siempre te veo con la misma cara ,quiero verte con una sonrisa asi de grande 


	5. afrodita la diosa del amor y las cosita

Dioses Capitulo 5 afrodita la diosa del amor y las "cositas"

Sessh: - -

Inu:

Sessh: - -

Inu:

Sessh: nn 5 ases de corazones¡perdiste!

Inu¡HO, RAYOS!

Sessh: -bailando (Oo)- ¡LERO, LERO, CANDILERO!

Inu: sessho...

Sessh: -sigue bailando (se desmaya)- ¡MARINERO QUE SE FUE A LA MARI MARI MAR!

Inu: sesshoumaru...

Sessh: -sin ninguna intención de detenerse (apunto del colapso nervioso si cura humana que la pueda reparar XX)- yo quisiera, que supieras, cuanto extraño, tu presencia aquí...

-  
¬¬ Sakura no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá nunca -----------

Inu¡SESSHOUMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Sessh: ...

Inu¡por fin!

Sessh¿en que iba¡ha, si¡Yo te atrapare y no te dejare por que ¡te amo¡te amo¡te amo mi amor!  
¡ERES EL MEJOR!

Afrodita¡FLUFFY¡YA CALLATE!

Sessh¿he? . Solo ay una persona que me llama así...O/O -se esconde detrás de inu- ¡inu yasha¡No dejes que me lastime!

Inu: -señalando a afrodita- ¿la conoces?

Sessh¿recuerdas que una vez te mencione que hubo una tipa que me intento violar?

Inu: si

Sessh: pues ELLA es esa tipa... ¿por cierto...no me habrás oído cantar o si?

Afrodita: nn -sacando una grabadora de mano- Sessh¿en que iba¡ha, si¡Yo te atrapare y no te dejare por que ¡te amo¡te amo¡te amo mi amor!  
¡ERES EL MEJOR!

sessh: -pensando- ¬¬ maldita sakura

Afrodita¿aun rechazas mi propuesta para que actúes en mis novelas?

Sessh: ¬¬ lo rechazo y lo seguiré rechazando

Afrodita: -de nuevo con su grabadora- ¡HO¡FLUFFY¡YESSSSSSSS!

Sessh/// solo eras algo pasajero

Inu: O/O sesshoumaru, no sabia que tu fueras capas de algo tan...tan...

sessh: no es lo que tu piensas, mente cochambrosa, le estaba dando un masaje

(nn sabia que iban a pensar "eso")

Afrodita: sabes muy bien que puedo usar esto en tu contra, así que...

Sessh: . hija de tu...

Afrodita: òó no lo digas, mi madre es sagrada

Sessh: esta bien...acepto participar en tus "#$&/ NOVELAS

Afrodita: desde cuando utilizas ese vocabulario, fluffy

sessh: ¬¬ no me digas fluffy

afrodita: fluffy

Sessh: ¬¬ te detesto, te mataría si pudiera

Afrodita: y yo a ti, pero me cuesta creer que lo hagas así nada mas

Sessh: no lo voy a hacer gratis -le susurra algo al oído- eso es lo que te pido a cambio

Afrodita: ;-; quieres decir que ay otra en tu vida...T-T ¡buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Inu: ..

Sessh: uu eso o no participo en "perra salvaje" (la novela)

Afrodita: novela...fluffy...novela...fluffy.  
nn escojo la novela

Sessh: muy bien, en aquella aldea ay una chica llamada...-susurro, susurro-

Afrodita: esta bien, nn pero espero un buen striptis de tu parte

Sessh: ¬¬ ¿como sabes lo del striptis?

Afrodita: nn contactos

-  
Furide: -en un puesto pirata de la calle- nn ¡cómprelos, cómprelos ya!  
¡El guión completo de dioses¡A solo cualquier disco de anime¡Descubra que es lo que pasara con sus miserables vidas¡Y recuerde, no son piratas son similares!  
-llegan dos policías- Policía: tendrá que venir con nosotros señorita

-la agarran y la arrastran-

Furide: T-T no¡aun tengo mucha mercancía por vender!  
------------

Diosa afrodita por fin llega a una aldea, viendo a una chica de aspecto agradable cargando sacos

Afrodita: esa debe ser la tal kagome...

Continuara...

La miko de hielo ahome: -furide enterrada en un cubo de hielo- …

Sayo-Yukishiro: no me extraña….nnU ni yo se que va a suceder

Bunny Saito: XDDD como siempre fluffy acaparando al publico

KagRin Adriana: te detesto¿sabes todas las desgracias que me trajeron tus muñecas budu?  
1.se decompusieron mis dos compus 2.me cortaron el Internet 2 SEMANAS MAS 3.entre a clase 4.reprobé mis exámenes de diagnostico 5.se descompuso la impresora, la tele, y la pecera de mis peces 6.mi sobrino se enfermo y no quiere dejar de llorar 7.no e recibido un solo review en donde estas tu…  
8.no tengo un solo centavo

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

Solo trajeron una sola cosa buena tus muñecas nn ¡pude ver la tercera peli de inu¡Yesssssssssssssss! Y además….YA SE DONDE CONSEGIR LA CUARTA ¡SI! PRONTO LA TENDRE EN MIS MANOS XDDDD Además vi. Todas estas series:  
Saikano Onegai teacher Onegai twins Gravitation Chobits (y UN poster)  
Fruits basket

XDD así que estas perdonada tus muñecas trajeron igual de desgracias que bendiciones

p.d. ¬¬ Y yo que te deje review en tus historias, te pasas, la que mas degusta es UNA DETECTIVE ENAMORADA

toqui-chan¿AHORA POR QUE TAN SERIA? -- esta bien, le pondré tanga, pero eso no me impedirá poner en cueros a inu yasha

Sango pelired: ;-; de verdad….T-T buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Snif…

Ghia-Hikari¿esta enredado¡noooooooooooo! Por que¡todo me sale mal! –se amarra una roca al pie y se va al puente con el rió mas fondo, mas cercano…- T-T adiós mundo cruel, ya nunca te veré…

IS: .. Bueno, parece haber bastantes a los que les gusta esta pareja nn esta bien, are uno pronto 


	6. ¡¡¡afrodita no baka!

Dioses Capitulo 6 ¡afrodita no baka! .

Afrodita: XD si afrodita, tu puedes, tu puedes...

Eros¡chiquiti bun bombita, chiquiti bun bombita, MAMA, MAMA ra, ra, ra!

Afrodita: . ¿y tu cuando llegaste aquí?

Aros: eh, a...pues

Afrodita: ¬¬ ahora cuanto quieres

Eros: U na mas diez pesos (¬¬ inche avara)

Afrodita¿pesos, no querrás decir "dracmas"

Eros: -puchero- a, pero mama, las dracmas actualmente valen muy poquito, además me voy de excursión a CD. Juárez (honestamente, me alegro de no ser mujer)

Afrodita: ¬¬ toma, agradece que tenga contactos para monedas internacionales .  
A veces me sorprendo de lo fácil que es tentar a los hombres Lucy¿de veras?  
Afrodita: ¬¬ sáquese de aquí, Lucy ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis pensamientos? Lucy: nn es que me conviene¿sabes cuantas personas han llegado aquí abajo gracias a ti? Zeus: afrodita¡es cierto lo que estoy oyendo!  
Afrodita: OO no, no es cierto, . Ho, por todos los santos¡ya lárguense!  
Eros: mami¿que es lo que están haciendo papá y tu aquí?  
Afrodita: O/O no¡mis recuerdos nooooooooooooo!  
Lucy: nn mira, veras, están haciendo bebes, todo comienza cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieres y el hombre se la lleva a dormir contándole un cuento, y entonces.  
Afrodita: . ya deja de perturbar la pequeña mente de mi hijo y LARGATE)

Afrodita: ¬¬

Eros: U lo siento

Afrodita: hijo¿cuanto me quieres?

Aros: -traga saliva- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Afrodita: -lo golpea en la cabeza-

Eros: T-T si mamá, te amo

Afrodita: pues vas a tener que ayudarme...

----- -se cae- furide: . malditos cortos-

Eros: -puchero- ¿solamente eso¡Lo hago todo el tiempo!

Afrodita: ¬¬ pero recuerda¡tu eres mi plan "b"!

-cautelosamente se acerca a "kagome"

Afrodita: nn hola

- ¬¬ que quieres (léase ¡lárgate!)

Afrodita: Ho, nada en especial, solo pasaba por aquí

- ¬¬ bien por ti (ahora... ¡lárgate!)

Afrodita: pareces estar enojada ¿puedo ayudarte?

- ¬¬ una puchacha como tu no puede ayudarme (ahora, me harías el favor de LARGARTE)

Afrodita¡COMO QUE PUCHACHA¡AHORITA VAS A VER!

Eros: -la agarra por detrás- OOU mamá, cálmate

Afrodita¡- SUELTAME, O JURO QUE TE DEJARE SIN DOMINGO!

Eros: -la suelta- nnU lo siento, es mi domingo o tu

Afrodita: -roja del coraje- . para tu información YO SOY LA MUJER MAS SEXY DEL MUNDO¡MIS MEDIDAS SON DE 90-60-90!

- -toma una cinta y se mide- ... 100- 60 -100

Afrodita: OOlll... . eso fue trampa, además YO HE CONQUISTADO A LOS DIOSES CON LOS BISCOCHOS MEJOR HORNEADOS QUE HAN SALIDO EN MTV

- -saca un álbum de fotos- estos han sido todos mis pretendientes

Afrodita: -azul- o-oye... ¿no me darías el teléfono de bread Pet?

-claro -toma una pluma y se lo anota en su brazo-

Afrodita: T-T Ho, un sueño hecho realidad

- ¿es cierto que has conquistado dioses?

Afrodita: T-T... ¿ha¿Que? . ¿Por que?

-O/O he...pues...es que

Afrodita: OO no será que...o te gusta uno de esos par de dioses ¿cual es, cual es?

Eros: -cruzando dedos-

- es...es.../ sesshoumaru

Eros: -pensando- . rayos

Afrodita¡me he sacado la lotería! Ven, te tengo una sorpresa (wiiiii!)

Sessh¡maldita afrodita! . Se tarda demasiado (recordatorio mental: ¬¬ matarla)

Afrodita¡fluffyyyyyyyyyyyyy¡Ho., yesssssss!

Detrás de diosa afrodita, aprace aquella bella doncella, de facciones finas y cabellera negra, obviamente suelta y con una colita acomodada en su cabello.  
-sonido de disco rayado- ¿colita?

Sessh: O/O... ¬¬ afrodita, tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo

-se van a un rincón-

Sessh¡AFRODITA NO BAKA! . Esa NO es kagome, ELLA ES RIN

Rin: ..

Afrodita: ups...he...pues... ¡un buen stripper!

Sessh: renuncio

Afrodita: OO''' a que te refieres

Sessh: ¬¬ a que le digo adiós a tus novelas

Afrodita: no¡¡¡no puedes hacerme esto!

Sessh: ¬¬

Eros: nn en el camino me encontré un huevito, y del salio un pollito, yo me encontré un huevote, y del salio un pollote, pero cuando nació dijo: yo no soy un pollote ¡soy un guajolote!

-en el fondo de allá "abajo"-

Hades: . maldito Lucy¡ahorita vas a ver, na mas espera a que me quite estas amarras

Continuara...

Sessh: ¬¬ hola, como la tal furide aun sigue en la cárcel por tratar de piratearnos

Furide: -con un botecito que pasa por los barrotes-  
T-T soy inocente, INOCENTE

Pasa un policía-

Policía: eso dicen todos

Yo, el gran sesshoumaru, el dios sin el cual ustedes no existirían patéticos mortales, responderé sus reviews, agradezcan que estoy gastando mi valioso tiempo en responder sus inútiles intentos de moral (LEASE, PODRIA ESTAR MATANDO A FURIDE, AFRODITA, INUYASHA) ¬¬ así que comencemos antes de que me arrepienta

Hitoki-chan: ¬¬ hentai… yo, el gran sesshoumaru, me veo obligado a contar los acontecimientos de MI ultima película (furide: casi no sales…) ¬¬ silencio mortal trama: pa resumir, es una isla, donde habitan 5 hanyou niños que han estado encerrados durante más de 50 años, y cada que pasa ese tiempo, uno de ellos se tiene que sacrificar, para que los demás sigan convida, en e pasado, inu y kikio, llegaron accidentalmente a la isla, pero no pudieron salvarlos, pero los malos de la película, unos yukais que habían atacado antes la isla, ya que antes era donde Vivian muchas familias con hijos hanyou, y quedaron atrapados ahí, con algo de sangre de kikio, hicieron….¡si señores, como en star wars¡Un clon, ya después, uno de ellos logra escapar y se reencuentra con inu, quien buscara como sacarlos de la isla…y, ya no cuento más por que arruino la historia :P

La miko de hielo ahome: ¬¬ furide¿podrías explicarme que son esas nubes que se acercan? (furide: T-T fluffyyyyyyyyyyyyy, intenta no morir…) ¬¬ genial, cerca de una era de hielo

goldenmoonlight13: -con los ojos rojos- te matare… (Furide: nnU la magia del Internet)

Bunny Saito: mis tarifas no son económicas, pero doy un buen servicio….aunque no aseguro tu sobre vivencia

Yuriy Hiwatari: -con la misma espada llena de sangre- je, je, je, je…

Natsumi-san: (furide: -entre la espada y la pared- Oo no, no, noooooooooooooooooooooo)

Perdón por no actualizar en…que serán… ¿8 meses? Gomen nesaiiiiiiiii, sufrí el bloqueo mas grande de mi vida Prometo que la próxima traeré un capitulo extra grande, si? -- que mal soborno…ya se

¡Les regalo a fluffyyyyyyyyyyyyy! 

Sessh¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo, regalas a inu yasha

Inu: -viendo un montón de fans sexis- por mi no hay problema…

perodon si olvide a alguien, fue dificil recuperar mis reviews cuando borraron la historia de ff 


	7. y cuando el príncipe besa a la rana

Dioses Capitulo 7 "y cuando el príncipe besa a la rana...o... ¿cuando la rana besó al príncipe?"

Era un hermoso día en sengoku city hasta que...

Sessh: - ¡nooooo¡aléjate de mi!

Rin: .OO. pero fluffy, yo se que me amas, afrodita me lo ha dicho, la hermosa, bella y mejor diosa de segunda generación, completamente incapaz de mentir...

Afrodita¡corte! . mal, mal, mal, mal...¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir Rin? es "la más hermosa, bella y PERFECTA diosa que tal vez haya nacido después de los 4 primeros dioses y por lo tanto de segunda generación, pero que se ha ganado el respeto, devoción y AMOR de todos los hombres sin excepción, completamente incapaz de mentir", además¿quién te dio permiso de llamarlo fluffy, SOLO YO PUEDO LLAMARLO FLUFFY, es "sesshoumaru-sama" oó no lo olvides nunca Rin, NUNCA

Rin: -- ¿entonces que chiste tiene haber cambiado el titulo de "perra salvaje" a "fluffy salvaje"?

Afrodita¿qué no es obvio Rin¡es para que todos comprendan lo fantástico que es que solo yo pueda nombrar el titulo!

Sessh: ¬¬ ¿recuérdame por que diablos acepte trabajar en esto?

Afrodita: por que si no le diré a kagome sobre tu relación con Rin...y tendrás que hacer striptis (por mi no hay ningún problema, tengo una nueva cámara digital que atenúa de maravilla los movimientos y que serviría espectacular para ese propósito nn)

Sessh: pero yo no tengo ninguna relación con Rin

Afrodita: NO ME IMPORTA, ELLA NO TIENE QUE SABER DETALLES

Sessh: ¬¬ bitcha

Rin: además sesshoumaru-sama¿por qué lo niega¿No lo recuerda, aquella confesión en el atardecer, bajo un árbol y mi primer beso n/n

Sessh: ¬¬ yo jamás te he besado

Rin: n/n Oh, eso es lo que usted cree¿quiere que le cuente?

Sessh: no gracias...en todo caso, no planeo seguir en esta novela ¡es horrible, horrible, no me importa que le cuentes a kagome¡renuncio!

Afrodita: . fluffy, si lo haces me veré obligada a utilizar esto...-saca unas hojas de papel-

Sessh¿qué¿Me vas a cortar con papel? noooooo, me vas a desangrar ¬¬

Afrodita: no sesshoumaru, no es eso, este es un fic...YAOI

Sessh: (oO me llamo por mi nombre...debe ser algo MUY malo, pero no...los dioses debemos ser valientes) ¿y? x3 yo soy capas de todo, I AM GOD!

Afrodita: no entendí lo último, pero da igual. Tú lo pediste fluffy, luego no digas que no te lo advertí

-afrodita comienza a leer-

"...entonces, Naraku y sesshoumaru se fundieron en un profundo beso, probando la saliva del otro, como una necesidad que los quemaba por dentro..."

Sessh: -con los ojos rojos- debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte...

"...sesshoumaru ya no lo resistiría más, retiro la parte superior de la yukata de naraku y disfruto el aroma de su piel, comenzó a lamer su pecho con cuidado, dedicando su tiempo a cada parte de su pecho, succiono sus pezones con pasión, con la punta de su lengua jugueteando con ellos, mientras naraku sentía cada vez mas éxtasis...fue entonces que noto que le faltaba algo, una parte demasiado importante en un hombre, naraku creía estar muriendo de placer cuando sesshoumaru comenzó a lamer su..."

Sessh: I SEE DIE PEOPLE...no, no, no...yo puedo hacerlo /

"...ombligo, solo entonces sesshoumaru se atrevió a ir más lejos y bajo su pantalón, acariciando sus largas piernas, acercándose cada vez más a su entre..."

Sessh: YA NO LO SOPORTO¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-se va corriendo-

Afrodita: ¬¬ no aguanta nada

Rin: oó sigue leyendo, pero MUY fuerte

Afrodita: weno, nn si tu lo dices...

/ (XDDD¿les dije qué soy fan del yaoi?)

Sessh: -30 Km. más lejos- T-T nooooo, aun puedo oírla

"...pierna, los dos se tiraron sobre la mesa, entonces..."

Sessh: ;-;

-llega a un lago-

Sessh¿había un lago en esta dirección oo?

-sale un sapo del lago-

Sessh¿y tú que me ves sapo¿No te das cuenta de que estoy huyendo?

Sapo: (mirada fija)...

Sessh: maldito sapo

"...se dieron cuenta de que era la hora..."

Sessh: ¬¬U creo que correré a otra dirección antes de volverme loco -corre-  
-cae un rayo en un árbol-  
-y cae sobre fluffy-

Sessh: malditos rayos... ¿quién los creo?...ha, si, kouga...maldito kouga, - te odio, si, como no, "hay que quemar los bosques de vez en cuando para que vuelvan a crecer" es un inútil...

-se acerca el sapo-

Sessh: te lo advierto sapo, si te acercas más tendré que matarte

-más y más cerca...-

"comenzó a lubricar, así naraku no sentiría tanto dolor, así, con el calor rodeando sus cuerpos, viéndose frente a frente, bañados en sudor y deseo, comenzaron a hacerlo y el placer exploto...-

-sapo besa a fluffy-

-afrodita y Rin se acercan justo para presenciar el beso-

Afrodita¡fluffy, eso es aun peor que el yaoi xP

Rin¿sesshoumaru-sama?

Afrodita¿fluffy?

Sessh: XX -con un letrerito en la frente que dice "game over"-

-boom-

Afrodita: oO ¿qué diablos es ESO?

/ 3 días después nn

Sessh: d-donde... ¿dónde estoy?

: Sesshoumaru-sama¡al fin despertó, se que es muy pronto, pero yo vengo del reino de los...

Sessh: OO ¿sapo?

¿sapo¿cómo lo supo? weno, no importa, el caso es qué cuando una rana es besado por una princesa se transforma en un príncipe, pero como yo tengo "otro tipo de orientación sexual" debo ser besado por príncipes, y cómo según la naturaleza debo convertirme en príncipe y fui besado por uno no puedo transformarme más que en esto que ve amo sesshoumaru-sama, pero no se preocupe, yo estoy aquí para protegerlo, para quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, estar con usted en las buenas y en las malas, cuidar a los niños, ser su chacho, en fin.  
Usted lo entiende¿no sesshoumaru-sama, mucho gusto, yo soy Jaken, cuídeme desde ahora¡onegai!  
-reverencia- nn...oo ¿sesshoumaru-sama?

Sessh: xx

Jaken¡sesshoumaru-saaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaa!

Sessh: T-T mátenme¡mátenme por favor!

Continuara...

-escena de furide vestida con una gabardina y saliendo de la comisaría-

Policía: ¬¬ deberías agradecerle al juez

Furide: nn si mi general, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer

Policía: ¬¬

Furide: nn

Policía: ¬¬

-el policía cierra la puerta-  
-furide cruza la calle-  
-…y se abre la gabardina…-

Furide: O cómprelos, cómprelos ya, el guión de dioses, recién salido de la imprenta, con una garantía de que el papel durara 100 años, cómprelos, cómprelos…

-se acerca Bunny Saito-

Bunny: .oo. ha, yo quiero uno, quiero uno, . onegai

-Bunny abre su cartera y….sale una mariposa-

Bunny: T-T

Furide O así que no tienes dinero¿he?

Bunny: snif

-furide ve de arriba abajo…cierra un ojo y abre el otro-

Furide: O bunny….bunny… nn ta bien, como eres una usagi te lo regalo

Bunny: .oo. ¿de verdad?

Furide: de verdad

-furide saca un paquete de hojas y…se los da-  
-sale el policía y saca una foto…en el momento justo-

Policía¡aja! ….. ahora tengo evidencia para encarcelarte¡maldita comadreja!

Furide: T-T nuuuuuuuuuuuu, suélteme, suélteme, BUNNY

Bunny: nn adiós¡gracias por todo¡Que tengas suerte en la cárcel!

Reviews:

Nadesko: OO no se si debería decir gracias o sentir miedo….¬¬ me dan escalofríos -sale la escena de las cámaras, con letreritos que dicen: no me gustas¡¡¡auxilio!  
Furide: hey, ñn eso no es justo¿por qué ser tan crueles con la pobre niña?  
Camarógrafo: así lo escribió el guionista…  
Furide: esperen un momento¿desde cuándo tenemos guionista¡no soy yo la escritora del fic?  
Camarógrafo: bueno…es que el guionista cobra menos que usted y como tenemos bajo presupuesto.  
Furide¡¿Cómo!  
-se pone unos boxers en los puños-  
ñn go me ne, gracias por el review…  
oó prepárate para morir camarógrafo de pacotilla

Coptesita: -furide viendo un paisaje de muertos, como si hubiera sido una guerra-  
Eso explicaría esto…

Nat-Naoki: -viendo como corre a lo lejos. ¡Adiós!  
-Naoki se cae con una roca- OOU ¿estas bien?

Bunny Saito: -fluffy toma el micrófono-  
Bueno…tendremos que discutir el precio y vernos en persona….y si me gusta como te vez…tal vez te haga un descuento, ¬¬ no creo que seas capas de hacerme ningún daño, yo soy DIOS, muahahahahahahahaha xDDD

Furide: si fluffy, claro, claro

Bueno….me he propuesto actualizar en 2 semanas¡lo juro por inu yasha!  
Y si me ayudan en algo, me apurare aun más Mándenme una palabra…cualquiera…y yo inventare una historia sobre ella (para ejercitar mi cerebro) onegai¡nos vemos en 2 semanas! 


End file.
